Textile fabrics, including clothes, have traditionally been cleaned with laundry detergents. After cleaning, fabrics can often feel harsh and they will wear and lose color over repeat wash cycles. To prevent the drawbacks of fabrics feeling harsh after cleaning and those experienced by multiple wash cycles, technologies have been developed including rinse conditioners, softening detergents and anti-dye transfer agents.
However, existing technologies still do not fully prevent such fabric cleaning drawbacks. Thus, there is an ongoing need for products that will condition and protect fabrics from the effects of the washing process.
We have surprisingly found that certain cationic polymer and anionic surfactant mixtures provide excellent conditioning to laundered fabrics.